


Changing Our Destiny - Festival of the Lost Special

by SoulSlayer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: It's time for the Festival of the Lost! But when Marcia is nowhere to be seen during the Festivities, Rae learns a bit more about the Nightstalker's past.
Kudos: 1





	Changing Our Destiny - Festival of the Lost Special

"9 branches! That's a new record!"

Blaze cheered as she, Rae and Adam arrived back in the Tower. "We got a lot of candy and coins too." Adam added, "Shall we go see Eva?"

"You two go on ahead." Rae replied, "I'm gonna go relax for a bit. I'm still hurting from being smacked by that Unyielding Terror. Who's idea was it to make that thing anyway...?" Rae muttered the last part. "Ok. See ya in a bit!" Blaze grinned as she and Adam made their way to Eva's stand in the Plaza. Rae was about to sit on a nearby crate when she noticed Drifter nearby, seeming to be looking for something. "Hey, Drifter." Rae greeted as she approached him, "Rare to see you outside the Annex. Enjoying the festival?"

"Eh, festivals ain't my thing. But Gambit's been busy with Guardians tryin' to get candy." Drifter shrugged before glancing around, "Speakin' of, have you seen Marcia around?"

"No, I haven't. Is everything alright?"

"I haven't seen her all day. Usually she hangs around to check out the costumes and stuff for the festival but today she just up 'n' vanished."

"That is weird. I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks. If ya see her, tell her that Moondust and I need her help with somethin', yeah?"

"Will do."

As Drifter left, Rae began wandering the Tower in search of Marcia when she noticed a familiar figure sitting on a nearby catwalk below the Plaza. Rae glided down to the metal platform and heard Marcia seemingly talking to herself.

"...and then Rae stabbed it with the sword! It was pretty badass, I gotta admit! And then when we-"

"Marcia?"

 **"GYAH!"** Marcia jumped and Rae noticed a piece of paper fall from her hands, "Oh no, no, no!"

"Whoa!" Rae managed to grab it before it could fall from the platform, "Sorry about that, Marcia. Hm?"

Rae looked down at the piece of paper. It was an old photo of what seemed like a slightly younger Marcia receiving a playful noogie from what Rae could best describe as a male version of Marcia with shorter hair. The photo was snatched out of Rae's hand as Marcia stashed it away in a pocket on her armour. "Thanks..." she muttered as she sat back down on the platform, her legs dangling off the side. Rae sat beside the Nightstalker who seemed to be averting Rae's gaze, "Marcia, who was that in the picture with you?"

"...ther..."

"Pardon?"

"My twin brother." Marcia said a bit louder before sighing, "His name was Marson. He was a Seeker like me. He was my best friend ever since we were born. Even if we drove each other insane nearly all the time, we were inseparable." Marcia chuckled lightly before her mood turned sombre again, "He and another group of Seekers were sent on a mission by Tsume to investigate the sudden appearance of Vex on Mars. He..." Marcia paused, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "He never came back."

"Marcia, I...I'm so sorry." Rae replied as Marcia wiped a stray tear from her eye, "It's ok. It was well over a thousand years ago. It still kinda hurts, but not as much as it did back then. I usually would try not to think about it around this time and try to take my mind off it. But after everything that's happened over the past couple of years, I...I felt like I should at least update him on the goings on. I've had that photo ever since I was revived and I never go anywhere without it. Makes it feel like he's with me throughout this craziness."

"That's a good way to think about it." Rae smiled, "I'm sure he'd be proud of you for all you've down."

"He'd probably call me a show off!" Marcia laughed, "We'd always be trying to one-up each other. He'd also owe me 100 glimmer if I told him about Drifter."

"Oh?"

"He was fully convinced I'd never get a lover as anyone who'd try to flirt with me would get their asses beat. He was so confident, he bet 100 glimmer on it. I'd love to see the look on his face now."

Marcia and Rae laughed as the former shared more stories about her and Marson. After calming down from a laughing fit - she had just finished telling a story about the time Marson wore a wig so they could prank the rest of the tribe by pretending there was two Marcias - Marcia let out a content sigh, "Thanks, Rae."

"For what?" Rae giggled as she wiped a tear of joy from her eye.

"For listening. I've never told anyone about this. It was nice getting it off my chest."

"No problem. You're part of Fireteam Paralight, remember? We look out for each other."

"Hm...maybe this Fireteam thing ain't so bad then." Marcia smiled.

"Oh that reminds me!" Rae exclaimed, "Drifter said that he and Eris needed you for something?"

"Did he say what?"

Rae shook her head. "What is he up to now...?" Marcia muttered before addressing Rae again, "Well, I better go make sure he doesn't blow himself up or something. He nearly did several times making that Umbral Decoder of his."

"I still can't get over the fact he recorded lines for that thing." Rae chuckled. "Me neither. And I was there when he recorded them!" Marcia laughed, "See ya later, Rae."

"Bye, Marcia." Rae waved as Marcia double-jumped back up to the Plaza. The Warlock sighed as she stared up at the starry sky above the Tower.

"WAH!!"

***C L A N G !***

Rae jumped as a body suddenly landed beside her. She recognised the figure to be Blaze judging by the armour, but she was wearing a mask that looked like the Traveller. "Blaze?" Rae raised an eyebrow at Blaze who struggled to get to her feet. "Rae? Is that you?" the Hunter asked as she finally got up, "I got a new mask from Eva and I can't see a thing. Can you help me get back up?"

"Sure, bud." Rae chuckled as she grabbed Blaze from under her arms and glided back up to the Plaza.

_The End._


End file.
